


Keeping Up with the Kaldwins

by taywen



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Podfic Available, speculation for Dishonored 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/pseuds/taywen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I can’t believe you,” Daud said, which was a lie. He could have believed anything of the Outsider, and that was before he’d ever received the mark. “I can’t believe you marked Emily Kaldwin.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I don’t answer to you,” the Outsider said coolly.</i>
</p>
<p>A series of short, probably-cracky fics for Dishonored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up with the Kaldwins

**Author's Note:**

> "I get the feeling that what the outsider wants from his chosen is keeping up with the kardashians but they keep giving him texas chainsaw massacre" - Kess.
> 
> "i want a family drama feat. corvo, the outsider and daud" - also Kess.
> 
> as you can clearly see from exhibits a and b this is entirely Kess' fault.

“I can’t believe you,” Daud said, which was a lie. He could have believed anything of the Outsider, and that was before he’d ever received the mark. “I can’t believe you marked Emily Kaldwin.”

“I don’t answer to you,” the Outsider said coolly. “I don’t recall hearing any complaints from you when I gave you the mark.”

“You never let me speak to you,” Daud said. “And that’s not the point. She’s the _Empress_. It’s- irresponsible.”

“As if you’re one to talk about irresponsible decisions,” Corvo muttered, though mere moments before Daud had shown up, he had been arguing just as stridently against the Outsider’s choice.

“And how could _you_ let this happen? Aren’t you supposed to protect her?” Daud snapped, rounding on Corvo.

“Yes, Corvo,” the Outsider put in blandly, “one would imagine that you’d be more vigilant-”

“-don’t you dare,” Daud said, switching his glare (now slightly alarmed) to the Outsider.

“-after what happened to your last charge.”

“Unbelievable,” Daud muttered, but it was lost under Corvo’s low snarl. Daud made a sound that might have been mistaken for a yelp as Corvo lunged at him, knocking the pair of them off the floating section of road.

“Why are you angry at meeeee-” Daud’s voice receded as they plummeted into the infinity of the Void.

The Outsider turned to Emily Kaldwin, leaning casually out of sight against the sundered wall of a building.

“You could have told them I asked for this,” Emily said, tapping the back of her gloved hand.

The Outsider smiled at her. “But where would be the fun in that, my dear?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Keeping Up with the Kaldwins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743986) by [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess)




End file.
